


Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Catharsis, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Incest (in a fantasy scenario), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Merlin is Arthur's booty call and Arthur has daddy issues and there is feelings and sex and catharsis. </p>
<p>There is some underage sex and incest, but it happens in a fantasy scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on this KMM prompt: _Merlin finds out that there's nothing that gets Arthur hornier than thinking about Uther. Whenever Uther lectures or berates him, Arthur comes off feeling hot and bothered and sporting an erection. When Merlin fucks Arthur, Arthur becomes a really enthusiastic lay when Merlin talks dirty to him about how sick and twisted his lust for Uther is, how Arthur wishes it was Uther making him suck his cock instead of Merlin and imagining its Uther fucking him raw every night._

"You _wanted_ it. Don't tell me you didn't. Please don't lie to yourself or to me." Merlin looks at Arthur with a gentle frown, as if he's genuinely worried.

He's already freshly showered and getting dressed. Fifteen minutes ago, his skin smelled of sex and sweat; his own and Arthur's. Now there's nothing of Arthur left on him.

Arthur is still in Merlin's bed, gazing at him from under an arm. Still naked, still raw from last night. Part of him wants to lie to Merlin, tell him that he's getting this _all wrong_.

But he doesn't.

"Well. I need to go now, my one and only," Merlin is the unofficial champion of endearments. Usually a combination of the bizarre and the archaic, which he happily bestows on anyone he might be talking to. "I need to be at work in half an hour or Gwen might kill me." 

He kisses his fingertips and presses them to Arthur's mouth. Arthur parts his lips, considers licking the beautiful fingers, but speaks instead.

"Can I meet you after work? I could pick you up?" Arthur can't believe that this is him talking. _Arthur Pendragon_. The golden boy who has left broken hearts in his trail since he was twelve.

Merlin nods enthusiastically and blows a kiss to Arthur as he hurries out. " _Fare-thee-well, thou first and fairest! Fare-thee-well, thou best and dearest!_ "

Arthur goes over to the window. He catches a glimpse of Merlin as he gets on his bicycle and disappears at the bend of the road.

He stands there, naked, for a minute or two before heading to the bathroom and a much needed shower.

The sheer selection of shower products is bewildering, suggesting Merlin is some sort of addicted freak. Arthur smells all of the bottles carefully and goes for the things that smell most like Merlin.

A minty shower gel and a ridiculous shampoo that smells like Parma violets.

After getting dressed and deciding on eating his breakfast at home, he heads out for his car and drives back to the Pendragon estate.

He thinks back at last night. Their relationship has changed, all of a sudden. Now everything is new and a bit frightening.

And yet, he doesn't want to go back to how things were before.

*

He's been sleeping with Merlin for almost as long as he has known him. Two years, ever since Merlin became Gwen's nurse. Gwen is their vet, which means that she, and by extension Merlin, is around the Camelot stables a lot.

It took ten minutes with Merlin for Arthur to figure out that not only did he want Merlin, but that Merlin wanted him back. They ended up having sex in the back of the land rover at the corner of one of the fallow fields.

Merlin is a weird creature. Ninety-nine percent of the population seems to think he is some sort of asexual man-child. The remaining one percent has probably slept with him. 

And while he bumbles about in a cloud of cluelessness, he has a knack for _seeing things._

Merlin sees Arthur storming out of a meeting with his father and the stakeholders. He follows Arthur behind the stables, without saying a word. Gets on his knees and takes Arthur in his mouth, while they're both barely hidden from view. Merlin sees Arthur arguing with his father about the injuries sustained by one of the horses and waits for him. Leads him up to the hayloft and lets Arthur mount him like a stallion would a mare. 

It becomes a pattern before Arthur realises it. Every time he and Uther disagrees about the management of the stables, Merlin is there for him afterwards. If he's not at Camelot, it's easy to text him and pick him up at a later point. It's always quick and rough and surprisingly soothing.

And then, last night, after Arthur has fucked him and is about to get dressed and leave, Merlin takes the whole thing to its logical extreme.

*

"You get hard from arguing with your father."

Arthur is half sitting, half lying in Merlin's bed, leaning against the pillows. Merlin is lying head-to-foot with him, propped up on an elbow.

"Why the hell would you even say something like that?" Arthur's voice trembles and he knows he's blushing.

Merlin nudges a pale, high-arched foot gently against Arthur's cock.

"Because it's true. You're hard now, aren't you." 

He is properly stroking Arthur with his foot now, slow up and down movements. The pad of his foot is soft.

"You're giving me a footjob, though, aren't you?" Arthur smiles, tries to change the topic. "Maybe I'm just really into your feet?"

"Well, let's just say you wouldn't be the first. But that's not your main thing, is it? I think this thing with Daddy is your _Thing_."

Merlin looks at Arthur. A sweet, dangerous smile plays on his lips. He looks like someone Oscar Wilde would have risked his liberty for. He's completely out of this world.

"What _Thing_?" Arthur's throat is completely dry now.

"Oh, Arthur," Merlin says. Then he circles his toes over Arthur's cockhead. His toes are long and delicate. "Have you never fantasised about your father?"

"What sort of a sick question is that?" Arthur attempts to pull away, but his body doesn't obey.

Merlin laughs a throaty little laugh and crawls up to Arthur, leaning his dark head against the inside of one of Arthur's thighs. He licks a long finger and rubs it lightly along the slit of Arthur's cock. Then he licks his finger again, tasting Arthur. He hums and closes his eyes, then smiles again, like a human Cheshire cat.

"I think you would like to close your eyes and think that it was your father doing this for you." 

He licks his lips theatrically and then bows his head down to take Arthur in his mouth. He sucks lightly and moans. At least Arthur thinks he moans, but any sound he may have made is drowned out by Arthur's groan. It's pretty loud, especially considering that the most noise Arthur ever makes during sex is breathing through his mouth just before and during orgasm.

Merlin pulls his mouth away with a wet popping sound. "Oh, you like that, don't you, my pretty? Let's see if we can't get more lovely noise out of you." 

He smiles his most radiant smile and Arthur begins to think he will lose this battle. He closes his eyes.

Merlin swallows him down properly. The wet heat of Merlin's mouth followed by the constriction of his throat. Then up again, the slick caressing of his tongue. And then he's out. Merlin's hand replaces his mouth on Arthur's now slippery shaft.

"I've seen your father's hands, Arthur. They're big. Big and calloused, rough from working with the horses all of his life. Not many men of his social standing have hands like that, have they? I don't judge you for wanting them on you."

Arthur is making panicky little sounds in his throat. He shouldn't be aroused by this, but he is. God help him, _he is_.

Merlin continues. "Not many men as rich as he is work as hard as he does. And you can tell, can't you? The muscles. The tan. The way he smells when he's been riding. Sweaty and musky."

Arthur is whining now, girly sounds he can't help, because he's falling apart under Merlin's clever hand and seductive voice. That _voice_ \- Every word Merlin says paints pictures in his mind.

There is something cathartic about finally admitting defeat.

He feels Merlin bending down, kissing his thigh. He lets his legs fall fully apart, and Merlin moves in closer.

"You should see yourself right now. All splayed open, thinking of daddy." 

He kisses Arthur's stomach, licking around his navel before continuing.

"I bet you insisted on being childish with him far longer than what was proper. Falling asleep and having him carrying you to bed. Kissing him goodbye before leaving for school. Sitting in his lap and having him tell you stories. Creeping into his bed at night, rubbing up against his big cock when he was asleep."

Arthur arches his back at that. He doesn't know what to do with his hands and ends up playing with his own nipples, pinching and pulling at them the way he does when he's touching himself.

Merlin seems pleased. "That's beautiful, Arthur. What a gorgeous, shameless thing you are. I should think you tried to make your father see that, didn't you? Knowing you, I should think you wanked with your door open, hoping he would see you. Or maybe you did it in the other rooms? In the dining room, perhaps? Or in the library?"

Arthur moans. The shame he feels only inflames him further.

Merlin laughs. "I think you did it in his office. You probably got in there when he was over at the stables, and there was a small chance of him finding you. Small enough to pretend you didn't want to be caught, but big enough for there being a real possibility of him walking in on you. So you took off all of your clothes, sprawled back in his large leather chair and took yourself in hand."

"Yes," Arthur whispers. He can't hold back any more. He lets Merlin lead him into a world of forbidden fantasies. It feels like peeking into an attic he's never dared to enter before.

"I can picture it all now," Merlin tells him. "Fuck, you must have been a pretty boy at fifteen, Arthur. All honey-blond hair and long, tanned legs. What a sight you must have been, lying in that chair, legs thrown up on the arm-rests and your dick hard and leaking in your hand. How did you manage not to come at once? I should think the feel of the leather chair alone, cold and sleek against your skin, should have made you spurt like a fountain. But maybe I'm underestimating you."

Arthur gulps, can hardly breathe. Merlin's hand has left his cock now. He's only stroking Arthur's stomach and thighs, and yet it feels so good.

"Maybe you knew you'd come as soon as you touched yourself. Maybe you fingered your hole instead, imagining it was _his_ fingers."

The thought makes Arthur's entire body jolt. Suddenly even Merlin's hand just above his pubic hair is too much. He feels overheated, over-sensitive. He tries to grasp at Merlin's hand, tries to push him away. But he is so uncoordinated even a man of Merlin's size can hold him down. So he only wriggles under Merlin, can't even find the words to express what he wants.

Merlin soothes him, brushes his now damp fringe from his forehead.

"It's OK, Arthur. It really is. I'll stop if you want to." 

He pulls away, kneels silently between Arthur's thighs. It is unbearable. Arthur shakes his head.

"No. _Please_. Please go on," his voice is hoarse, little more than a whisper. He wants this so badly. He doesn't close his eyes this time, but looks at Merlin quietly.

Merlin nods. He places his hands on Arthur's thighs.

"So beautiful," he says, and his voice is a caress. "You must have been so lovely back then too, lying there fingering yourself in your father's office, eyes closed and mouth open, slack-jawed with pleasure. Just as you are now. Maybe it was the first time you fingered yourself, maybe you'd been doing it a lot. But never like this. Never hoping for your father to find you, to see you offering yourself like that. Catching your precome on your fingers and rubbing it into your pretty little pucker. Sinking further into the chair, pushing a finger inside yourself. Marvelling at the heat of it, at how your muscles clamped hotly around your finger. Wondering what it would feel like to have someone else there."

Arthur grabs Merlin's hand again, pushes it downwards. Merlin understands. A moment later his finger is on Arthur's hole.

"I might need some lube for this," Merlin says, and Arthur manages to fumble under the pillows and find a bottle.

When Merlin's finger returns, it is nice and slippery, making Arthur press himself against it. As it goes into him, it aches. But it feels so right.

"Eager little slut," Merlin says affectionately, smiling in a way which makes Arthur dizzy. 

"I guess one finger wasn't enough for you," he continues. "You probably had two before long. _Fucking_ yourself, thinking what it would be like to have daddy's cock there. Maybe you had to stifle your own cries, bite your hand." 

Merlin coaxes in a second finger, making Arthur cry out. He has never been more conscious of his body than now. It feels as if he consists solely of nerves registering pleasure.

"Please, Merlin--"

Merlin understands. He pulls out his fingers so quickly the sudden emptiness pains Arthur. He fumbles about in the bedside drawer before returning.

Arthur turns, places himself on his hands and knees. It's been ages since he did this, but there's no turning back now. Merlin doesn't protest, and soon enough he pushes into Arthur. It is too quick, and it _hurts_. Arthur wants it to.

Merlin moans behind him. "Oh, God, Arthur. This is so good, you're so good."

"Just get on with it," Arthur manages to whisper.

And Merlin, bless him, understands.

"What if daddy had found you wanking in his chair, Arthur?" Merlin's voice is strained, and as he starts to pump Arthur in earnest, each thrust punctuates his words. "I think he would have shouted at you at first, ordered you to get dressed and go to your room. But you would have stayed. You would have looked at him with those big, blue eyes of yours. And he would have paused for a moment, thrown caution to the wind and kissed you. _Hard_. Demanding. A man's kiss, not any of that stuff you'd done with girls, or with boys at your posh school."

Merlin voice inside Arthur's head and his hardness inside Arthur's body are the only things that matter.

"He would have pushed you to the floor, so hard your knees bruised and your breath was knocked out of you. You would have let him do it, let him manhandle you onto your hands and knees. And he would have slicked his cock up with something and shoved into you. He would have gripped those boyish hips of yours and taken you, making it hurt so good."

And Merlin does just that. And Arthur closes his eyes and moans. Bites his lower lip, trying desperately not to compromise himself further.

But Merlin knows.

"Say it," he demands and places a hand on Arthur's lower back. "God, Arthur. Just _say it_ and be free of it."

"Dad!" Arthur gasps, and it is as if the word is wrenched from somewhere deep inside him. "Oh, dad, dad, oh daddy. Oh, please, daddy, _please_ \--" he chants the words as if his life depends on it, feeling lighter and lighter as his voice dissolves into a hoarse sobbing noise, all wet and helpless.

He's so far beyond shame now. So far beyond pleasure and pain and self-control that it all blends together into something greater. Arthur is forgotten, is only an empty husk. All that exists is Merlin's voice - straight and bright as a blade - and Merlin's hands, keeping him grounded.

"He would have used you hard, Arthur. Like he would never have dared to with a woman. And you would have loved it. You would have screamed for more. Clenched around him until he came inside you, all hot and sticky. And he would have held you. Would have spooned around you, pumping your cock while you were still full to the brim with him. You would have come so hard, Arthur. Your dick spurting and your arse leaking daddy's come," Merlin pauses, catches his breath, before he continues. "And he would have said: 'I love you. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you.'"

Arthur reaches his climax then and there, without even touching himself. The world goes black and he disappears into it. He's not even aware of Merlin coming, only a moment later. 

Merlin holds him until they both fall asleep, touching Arthur's hair and face with his hands and his lips, keeping him from falling apart. Just then, those precious moments, life is sweet. Life is perfect and wonderful and it feels as if nothing will hurt, ever again.

*

Arthur wakes up early next morning, when the first rays of sunlight hit his face. Merlin is still asleep, smiling and twitching a little, as if he's having a pleasant dream. Arthur looks at him silently, studies his face carefully as Merlin slowly drifts into consciousness. He's never woken up with Merlin before. Never slept all night in his bed.

He wonders what it would be like to make love like this. Half asleep; kissing and touching and laughing. To hold each other afterwards - like they did last night - every night. To have Merlin cuddle him and call him all the silly pet names that he never uses when they are both undressed.

He wonders what it would be like if they were a proper couple. If they were just people in love, not two mismatched oddities fucking away their sorrows.

But in the end life must go on, and Merlin leaves for work. 

*

That afternoon, Arthur waits for Merlin outside Gwen's clinic. Takes him in his arms and kisses him, as if they're in a film. 

Merlin smiles into his mouth. It's the first time they do it openly, not caring if anyone sees.

It feels right that they should be _together_. 

No longer _alone_.


End file.
